


Sports Illustrated

by oneoneandone



Series: Subscription [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone
Summary: Interview with Sports Illustrated
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Hope Solo
Series: Subscription [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979056
Kudos: 15





	Sports Illustrated

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _USWNT members thoughts on O'Solo, similar to the Krashlyn one._

**Sports Illustrated** : _So, Hope Solo’s last game with the National Team. How have you all been dealing with her impending departure?_

 **JE** : Well, I can’t speak for the team as a whole, but I can tell you that Hope’s been a big part of the US team for years. It’s going to be hard to replace her. <turns to assistant> What are the chances Hope had a daughter as a teenager, gave her up for adoption, and now Hope Junior is ready to inherit her mother’s gloves? No? <turns back> Yes, I have no idea what we’re going to do.

 **JJ** : I’m going to miss her for sure. She’s always been so supportive of me. I’ll never forget how kind she was during the World Cup. I thought I’d ruined everything but she had my back the whole time.

 **AKH** : To be honest, I kind of wish she’d stay. I haven’t seen my wife since the announcement. I actually think Ashlyn had the DMV change her address to our gym. <laughs>

 **CL** : I’ve decided to hold auditions for Hope’s seat in the back of the bus. Bus seats are sacred, I can’t have just anyone sitting back there with me, messing with my juju.

 **KO** : <whispers> I still get to stay, right?

 **CL** : Undecided.

 **MR** : I mean, I’m going to be fine. But I will miss all the super fake excuses she and O’Hara would come up with to get out of team Dance Dance Revolution competitions. I mean, pinochle? That’s not even a real word.

 **HO** : I know I’ll have a hard time finding anyone else to do Secret Book Club with.

 **BS** : Wait, you said Book Club disbanded due to lack of interest? There’s a Secret Book Club?

 **HO** : You made us read _City on Fire_. That book stole three months of my life. I threw my elbow out lifting it one night. Hope and I made an executive decision.

 **MK** : I’ll miss her pranks. You wouldn’t think so, but Hope is an excellent prankster. She’s so subtle. I’m pretty sure this retirement thing is a prank too. You just wait and see.

 **KO** : Wait, Pinoe thinks pinochle was our euphemism for sex? That explains why she never accepted our invitation to play.

 **TH** : Do you think she’s on AirBnB? My April reservation just got cancelled because the guys subletting the place to the girl renting it out were evicted last week. Crazy, right?

 **AHK** : I’m pumped. I’m ready. Put me out there, Coach.

 **MR** : Hold up, bridge was the sex code word? Now I know why Hope made that face when I asked if she’d teach me how to play. 

**MB** : I think I have a pretty good chance at getting into the back of the bus now. I’ve been practicing my resting bitch face. To be honest, I didn’t need much practice.

 **KO** : I’m going to miss her–we all are, you know. She’s meant so much to this team over the years. And so much to me personally. It will be weird to play without her behind me. But I support her in this, in everything. And even if we’re not on the field together, she knows–she’s got my heart. So, we’ll figure it out. We all will. 

**CR** : Retirement is for quitters. Hope who?

 _Editorial comment: After viewing the taped interviews from which the above commentary was taken, Ms. Solo requested that we add the following statement_.

 **HS** : You are all terrible people. I love you all so much. Except HAO. You broke the first rule of Secret Book Club. My dear friend Carli Lloyd, you remove Kelley from the back of the bus and I’ll tell everyone about that thing that happened at the Algarve in 2013. You know the thing I’m talking about. Kling, you’re a little special. Has anyone ever told you that before? Tobin, not in a million years. But you can set up a tent in my back yard. Pinoe, remember to call before you come over. Ash–good luck, kid. Christie, respect. And Kelley? I’m absolutely not crying. And I love you, too. 

_Editorial comment: Journalistic integrity requires us to point out that Ms Solo was, in fact, a slobbering, weeping mess at this point._


End file.
